...i Nicol/Ciąg dalszy nastąpi
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Finałowy odcinek serii. Kobiety spacerują, rozmawiając przy tym o życiu jakie planują wieść w przyszłości i o sukcesach jakie osiągnęli ich mężowie. Bohaterowie *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Nicole Van Stomm *Fineasz Flynn *Mishti Tjinder *Greta Fletcher *Adyson Brown *Milly Milington *Fretka Johnson *Shiri Flynn *Justin Flynn *Olivia Tjinder *Sandra Fletcher *Joe Brown *Janette Milington *Xavier Johnson (tylko wspomniany) *Fred Johnson (tylko wspomniany) *Baljeet Van Stomm (tylko wspomniany) *Ferb Fletcher (tylko wspomniany) *Buford Van Stomm (tylko wspomniany) *Django Brown (tylko wspomniany) *Sabrina Hirano (tylko wspomniana) *Dylan Milington (tylko wspomniany) *Coltrane (tylko wspomniany) *Stefa Hirano (tylko wspomniana) *Baljeet Tjinder (tylko wspomniany) Fabuła Izabela krzyczała wniebogłosy. Po chwili umilkła. W sali rozległ się płacz drugiego dziecka. To były bliźniaki. Pierwsza urodziła się dziewczynka. Dziesięć minut później chłopiec. Uśmiechnięta Izabela wzięła chłopca na ręce. Fineasz już od dziesięciu minut trzymał dziewczynkę. Był obecny na porodzie. Dzieci były takie słodkie i maleńkie. Izabela, kiedy tylko je ujrzała zdążyła je pokochać. - Dziewczynkę nazwę Florencja. - powiedziała. - A chłopca Michael. Fineasz, kiedy tylko usłyszał te słowa, zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na nią ze złością. - Nie nazwiesz ich. To ja wybiorę dla nich imiona. - Niby dlaczego? Mam do nich większe prawo! To ja nosiłam je w brzuchu przez 9 miesięcy! To ja je urodziłam! - Straciłaś do nich jakiekolwiek prawo, kiedy postanowiłaś usunąć ciążę! - Ale tego nie zrobiłam! - Tak! Bo Nicol, morderczyni bez serca, cię potępiła! Gdyby nie to, nie wahałabyś się. - To moje dzieci! - Moje także! Przyznaj Izabelo... Pokochałaś je, jak tylko je ujrzałaś. Ale nie pozwolę ci ich nazwać. Nie dasz naszemu synowi imienia swojego zmarłego chłopaka. - Może masz rację. To nie fair wobec ciebie. - Nie fair? Chcesz żebym przez całe życie widział we własnym synu, byłego chłopaka mojej przyszłej żony, którego ona kochała bardziej ode mnie? - W porządku. Ty nazwij syna. Ale córkę nazwiemy Florencja. - Nie ma mowy. - Tak? A masz jakieś lepsze imię?! - Eee... Shiri! A syna nazwiemy Justin! - Shiri i Justin?! Zwariowałeś?! Co to są w ogóle za imiona?! Przyznaj, że wymyśliłeś je na poczekaniu! Mamy nazwać dzieci pierwszymi lepszymi imionami, które przyszły ci do głowy?! - To lepsze imiona niż Michael i Florencja. - Fineasz! Chyba żartujesz! - Nie. - powiedział kładąc małą córeczkę do łóżeczka, które stało obok łóżka Izabeli. - Właśnie idę ich zapisać w urzędzie. - Fineasz! - krzyknęła Izabela, kiedy ten wychodził z pokoju. Chciała go zatrzymać, lecz nie mogła wstać z łóżka, gdyż była świeżo po porodzie. Musiała się pogodzić z tym, że jej dwójka dzieci nie będą nosić imion, jakie sobie wymarzyła. Kobiety spacerowały z wózkami. Mishti, Greta, Adyson, Milly, Nicol i Fretka. Mishti już urodziła. To była córeczka. Bardziej podobna do niej niż do Baljeeta. Miała proste czarne włoski i twarz w krztałcie serca, zupełnie jak Mishti. Jedynie tę samą brązową barwę oczu odziedziczyła po ojcu. Baljeet i Mishti nazwali ją Olivia. Greta także urodziła córeczkę. Czysty tatuś, jak mawiali inni. Miała kwadratowy nosek, błękitne oczy i zielone włosy. Greta i Ferb nazwali ją Sandra. Milly także urodziła córeczkę. O ciemnych włosach i brązowych oczach. Wraz z Dylanem nazwali ją Janette. Adyson (a tu niespodzianka!) urodziła syna. Jak twierdzili wszyscy - czysty ojciec. Miał jego włosy, nos i nieco ciemniejszy odcień skóry. Brązowookiego synka Adyson i Django nazwali Joe. Fretka jeszcze nie urodziła. Była w zaawansowanej ciąży. Jak wykazało USG, będą to bliźniaki. Oboje to chłopcy. Fretka już wiedziała, że jednego nazwie Xavier. Jeremiasz dla drugiego wybrał imię Fred - jak twierdził - po matce, czyli Fretce. Rudowłosa oczywiście stwierdziła, że te imiona są do siebie w ogóle nie podobne. Nicol także była w zaawansowanej ciąży. Jak wykazało USG, miał się urodzić chłopiec. Buford był wniebowzięty, że wreszcie będzie miał syna. Imie wybrali po najlepszym przyjacielu Buforda - Baljeetcie. Nagle do spacerujących kobiet dołączyła Izabela, pchając przed sobą duży wózek, w którym spały bliźniaki - Shiri i Justin. - Jak tam Izka? - zagadała Nicol. - Kiedy w końcu ślub? - W porządku. - odparła Iza, patrząc na dzieci. - Fineasz wraz z Ferbem rozkręcili własną firmę... - Zarabiają krocie! - wtrąciła dumna Greta. - ...więc pewnie wkrótce ślub. - dokończyła Iza. - Stefa została prezydentem Urugwaju. - wtrąciła Fretka. - Tej to się powodzi. Taka z niej feministka, że nadała córce swoje nazwisko. - Coltrane nie miał nic przeciwko? - spytała Adyson. - Nie. - odparła Fretka. - Córka i tak nie przekaże nazwiska potomkom, chyba, że będzie taką feministką jak matka. - Jak ją nazwali? - spytała Iza. - Sabrina Hirano. - A mój Baljeet jutro jedzie odebrać nagrodę nobla za odkrycia w dziedzinie fizyki! Teraz jest sławnym na cały świat naukowcem! - chwaliła się Mishti. - A nie miał pracować przypadkiem w szkole wyższej jako nauczyciel matematyki? - spytała Greta. - Owszem. - odparła Mishti. - Ale on traktuje to jako hobby. Chce mieć kontakt z ludźmi, a nie siedzieć całe dnie w laboratorium. - Chwalicie osiągnięcia tylko swoich mężów! A co możecie powiedzieć o sobie? - wtrąciła Nicol. - Ja zostałam sławną piosenkarką! A Buford sławnym piłkarzem! Która mi teraz podskoczy? - Ja i Izabela otworzyłyśmy dom mody. - powiedziała Milly. - Ale interes dopiero się rozkręca. - odparła Nicol, jednak była już nieco zbita z pantałyku. - Tak, ale my zrobiłyśmy to same. - powiedziała Izabela. - A ty po prostu miałaś szczęście, że wypatrzył cię ten łowca talentów. Nicol zaczęła szukać jakiejś ciętej riposty. Już miała powiedzieć, że dziewczyny by nic nie zrobiły, gdyby nie za sponsorowali nich ich mężowie. Ale wtedy doszły do skrzyżowania. I każda z kobiet odeszła we własną stronę. Każda odeszła własną ścieżką, ku własnej przyszłości. KONIEC Linki *blog *deviantart Dla ciekawskich *Plan wydarzeń od 29 rozdziału. *Skany losowo wybranych stron opowiadania. (Do 28 rozdziału pisałam "...i Nicol" na papierze, a potem przepisywałam na komputer.) *Pożegnalny blog.